mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Proxima Starfall
Proxima Starfall is a recurring character of Mysticons. She first appears in The Astromancer Job. She is voiced by Stacey DePass Biography In "All Hail Necrafa!" she offered to use her magic to locate the Mysticons and Malvaron for Nova Terron. When the other Astromancers are having difficulty raising the dome, she replaces them in fixing it, which impresses Nova Terron. She later is angered when Emerald and Piper arrive, thinking they are going to sabotage the dome. She eventually regains consciousness from being struck down by Piper's mystical hoop and demands that the Mysticons be brought to justice. She and her fellow Astromancers eventually tracked down the Mysticons and hold them at bay in a force-dome shield. Not seeing anyone evil nearby, she disregarded Arkayna's insistence that Necrafa was escaping. Personal History Appearance She has dark hair, red glasses, and a pale white skin tone. She is also very tall and prefers a blue hooded cloak to the usual attire of astromancers. Personality She is highly knowledgeable in high magics and very uptight in "bringing the Mysticons to justice." she seems to hold a grudge, as she hates that Emerald had unintentionally caused her to have a star-shaped scar on her right cheek. Mystical Abilities * Mystical Energy Generation & Manipulation: '''Being a high-level astromancer, she emits immensely strong rays of purple-white magical and mystical energy from her hands that target several opponents from a distance and leave extensive damage in its wake. * '''Levitation: She can also hover/levitate off the ground. Other Talents * High 'Intellect & Knowledge: '''She appears to have more knowledge at how to utilize advanced astromancer technology, as she managed to repair both the star ship and the dome with relative ease. Relationships Nova Terron The head of the Astromancers seems to value her opinion highly more than the others, as she was capable of repairing magical machinery that even Qualzal could not. Emerald Goldenbraid Even since Mysticon Knight had blasted her with her own magical ray, Proxima was slightly disfigured, having to bear the shame of having a star-shaped scar on her right cheek. Arkayna Goodfey She seems to have a certain dislike and rivalry with the leader of the Mysticons, unaware that she is the Princess of Gemina. She eventually decides to accompany her on a secret mission. Appearances Season One * The Astromancer Job (debut; cameo) * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Gems of the Past * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage Trivia Background * Notes * Her name is a flare star in the constellation Centaurus that is nearest to the sun. It also from "proximity" which means "nearest" or "closeness." * Emerald nicknames her "Specs" referring to her red spectacles. * It is she who declares the new Mysticons outlaws who must be "brought to justice". * She made a showed cameo in "The Astromancer Job" when Nova Terron and the other high-level Astromancers were reprimanding the Mysticons for their failure. * She now has a star-shaped scar on her right cheek, due to Emerald blasting her with her own magic rays. * Zarya calls her "the Armchair Astromancer." * At times her green eyes turn pale gray. * She sits on the left, next to Gandobi. Gallery Proxima_Sunburst.png.jpg Quotes * "Perhaps I could give it a try?" * "Proxima, Proxima Starfall." * "There! The Dragon Mage!" * "Star Master, can this dome really protect us from Necrafa?" * "We must stabilize the signals before the dome projector overloads." * "We"? * "I don't think so!!" * "How ''dare you enter the hallowed hall of the Astromancers!!" * "I will be fine, Nova Terron, once the Mysticons are brought to justice." * "I don't see anyone, Nova Terron." * "If hurry, we can catch them coming out of the sewers." * "I will have justice for this!" * "They escaped. But how?" * "Star Master! Are you OK" * "I'll tell you what you've got! You gotten us into a heap of trouble!" * "At once, Star Master." * "There might be a clue in the prophecy. How does it go again?" Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Female Category:Astromancers